marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jonathan Juniper (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = Roger Juniper (great-nephew, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = European Theater of Operations, World War II | Gender = Male | Height = 5' 5" | Weight = 110 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Soldier, former student | Education = College degree | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Sgt Fury and his Howling Commandos Vol 1 1 | Death = Sgt Fury and his Howling Commandos Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = Juniper attended an Ivy League school . After Pearl Harbor, he joined the Army and became a gunner in the Army Air Services. During that period of service he downed at least ten German planes. Apparently lacking enough excitement and danger in his life, he volunteered for commando training. His record brought him to the attention of Captain Sam Sawyer, who assigned him to Sergeant Nick Fury's 1st assault team of Company A. On their first mission, the commandos felt they were outmatched by an entire base of German soldiers. Juniper, inspired by the biblical tale of Gideon, had the idea of stealing a truck with loudspeakers and using it to make their force sound larger than it really was. The ruse worked and earned them the nickname "Howling Commandos" . After training, the unit was dispatched back behind enemy lines in France to recover Free French resistance fighter who was captured by Nazi soldiers. This was a vital rescue mission since they knew the date and time of an impending Allied landing on the beaches of Normandy. With the help of Free French resistance fighters they rescued the man from the Nazis before he could be forced to talk. Juniper accompanied the squad on several more missions in occupied France, Italy, and Germany. When the commandos were trying to reach a secret research facility at Heinemund but lacked transportation, Juniper suggested that they surrender and tell the Germans they had escaped from the concentration camp at Heinemend. The commandos easily broke out of the camp, broke into the lab, and thwarted Hitler's plans for an atomic bomb . On his last mission, into Berlin itself, he helped capture Lord Ha-Ha, a British traitor and Nazi propagandist. While the commandos waited in a house for a submarine to take them back to England, a column of Panzer tanks appeared. Ha-Ha escaped and alerted the soldiers, who shot him and began firing at the house. Rather than wait for the shells to kill them, the commandos charged the tanks. Juniper took a bullet and died almost instantly . Juniper's death had a profound effect on the Howling Commandos. Much later, Fury named Juniper as one of the six best friends he had ever had. | Powers = None | Abilities = Junior Juniper was a trained ranger/commando and also had experience as a tailgunner on a B-17. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = US Army general issue | Transportation = | Weapons = Rifle, grenades, knife | Notes = Juniper was the only Howling Commando ever to die in battle, and the first Marvel Age character to die permanently. | Trivia = | Links = Junior Juniper at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:WWII Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Military Personnel